B3 (Bad Boy Baekhyun) HIATUS
by Mrs Byun
Summary: CHAP 3 UPDATE! [ChanBaek/HunBaek] Perkelahian, dunia malam, dan seks, bukanlah hal yang biasa untuk Baekhyun. Ia terkenal sebagai bad boy di sekolahnya bersama dengan teman-teman satu gengnya itu. Siapa-pun akan tunduk padanya dan bagaimana jika ia terjerat di dalam permainanya sendiri bersama Chanyeol si namja culun, dan bagaimana dengan Sehun yang sangat terobsesi pada Baekhyun?
1. Chapter 1

Title : B3 (Bad Boy Baekhyun)

Author : Mrs Byun.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kris Wu, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunBaek, and others.

Length : Chaptered.

Rate : M!

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

WARNING! : YAOI! TYPO! THE STORY IS MINE!

**BadBoyBaekhyun**

**CHAPTER 1**

Blam..

Seorang namja turun dari mobil Lamborghini Diablo VT 6.0 keluaran terbarunya. Ia menenteng blazer sekolahnya pada salah satu lengannya. Di blazer itu terdapat name tag yang bertuliskan..

**Byun Baekhyun.**

Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak mengenal namja itu. Byun Baekhyun adalah cucu dari pemilik SM High School. Penampilannya terkesan berantakan namun itu tidak mengurangi kadar tampan pada wajahnya. Ia adalah salah satu bad boy dari sekian banyak bad boy di SM SHS.

Perkelahian, dunia malam, alkohol, dan seks, bukanlah hal yang biasa untuk Baekhyun. Ia bahkan hampir setiap malam pergi ke club miliknya sendiri bersama teman-teman satu gengnya itu.

Ia pintar, sangat pintar, segala jenis pelajaran-pun ia kuasai, bahkan siapapun rasanya akan sirik pada Baekhyun. Ia juga tampan, atau mungkin manis dan cantik di waktu yang bersamaan sehingga hampir 95% namja maupun yeoja di sekolahnya tergila-gila padanya.

Baekhyun juga handal dalam bela diri hapkido. Ia akan menghajar atau memukul siapa saja yang berani meledeknya atau kurang ajar terhadapnya, kecuali teman-temannya tentu. Ketebalan dompetnya juga jangan di tanyakan lagi. Ayahnya adalah pengusaha nomer 1 tersukses di Korea Selatan. Tidak ada seseorang yang berani melawan Baekhyun, jika ada, orang itu hanya akan tinggal nama saja.

Ia juga bisa di katakan sebagai 'leader' di gengnya. Kemana-pun ia berada, ke-4 sahabatnya itu pasti akan selalu setia mengekorinya dari belakang.

Byun Baekhyun.. siswa tahun kedua yang menempati kelas 11-A itu bisa melakukan apa saja dengan sesuka hatinya. Apa saja.

..

Tiga mobil keren itu terparkir sejajar di tempat parkir SM SHS yang bisa di katakan hanya untuk mereka saja. Satu persatu namja mulai keluar dari mobil itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa memandang sahabatnya malas karena mereka sedikit lama.

"Hey, kenapa wajahmu di tekuk seperti itu huh?"

Sehun, atau Oh Sehun salah satu dari namja-namja itu mendekati Baekhyun dan langsung merangkul pundak namja cantik itu.

"Kalian terlalu lama dan aku bosan." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Benarkah kami lama? Salahkan Kai yang telat bangun itu." Ucap Luhan sarkartis.

Kai yang di sebut namanya hanya bisa mendengus. "Ya rusa jelek."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan teman-temannya itu dan tanpa ambil pusing ia segera berjalan meninggalkan Kai dan Luhan yang masih asik berdebat.

"Ya Baekkie, tunggu aku." Itu suara Sehun dan dalam beberapa detik berikutnya, mereka berlima sudah berjalan sejajar dengan posisi Kyungsoo-Kai-Baekhyun-Sehun-Luhan.

Seperti sudah pada kodratnya, ketika kelima namja penguasa itu mulai memasuki arena sekolah, terdengar segala jenis pekikan kesenangan dan teriakan-teriakan yang memekakan telinga.

"Kyaaa Baekhyun oppa saranghae!"

"Oh Sehun, kau milikku!"

"Kai oppa! Jadikan aku pacarmu!"

"Luhan oppa, aku padamu!"

"Kyungsoo! Nikahi aku."

Dan masih banyak lagi. Kelima namja itu bahkan terlihat sangat tidak perduli dan hanya melewati mereka tanpa membalas ucapan para fans mereka.

Mereka memasuki kantin dan duduk di bangku yang sudah di patenkan mereka sebagai milik mereka dan terlihat dari tatapan Baekhyun, sepertinya ia sedang mencari mangsa untuk di kerjainya pagi ini.

"Ya! Kau, culun!" Teriak Baekhyun yang di tujukan pada namja jangkung yang duduk 3 meja di depannya.

Teman-temannya terkekeh dan menatap prihatin namja yang di incar Baekhyun itu.

"N..Na?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Ya kau! Siapa lagi? Cepat kesini atau akan ku rontokan semua gigi besarmu itu!"

Mau tidak mau namja nerd itu langsung mendekati Baekhyun cs dengan wajah menunduk. Baekhyun terlihat mengetuk-ngetukan jemarinya di dagunya. Berfikir hal apa yang sekiranya akan ia lakukan dengan namja di depannya ini.

Sret~

"E..Eh?"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berdiri dan langsung merebut kaca mata namja itu.

"To..tolong kembalikan, aku tidak bisa melihat."

Baekhyun dan teman-temannya tertawa mengejek namja itu.

Krak~

Dengan tidak berperasaan, Baekhyun langsung membuang kacamata itu ke lantai dan menginjaknya hingga kacanya pecah dan tangkainya patah.

"Kau jauh terlihat lebih baik tanpa kacamata jaman dulumu itu eum... Chanyeol?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik name tag namja itu.

Dengan sedikit kasar Baekhyun mengacak rambut belah tengah Chanyeol, dan alhasil rambut Chanyeol menjadi sedikit berantakan namun kesan tampan sudah mulai terlihat dari wajah Chanyeol yang tadinya nerd. Sesudah melakukan itu, Baekhyun langsung menarik dasi Chanyeol yang membuat wajah di antara keduanya hanya berjarak 3cm saja.

Chanyeol mati-matian menahan degub jantungnya. Meski-pun ia tidak bisa begitu jelas untuk melihat Baekhyun, tapi ia tetap saja gugup berdekatan dengan Baekhyun, apalagi melihat wajah cantik itu sedekat ini.

Baekhyun melonggarkan dasi Chanyeol yang mencapai leher dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja Chanyeol dan memandang puas hasil karyanya.

"Eum Park Chanyeol, maukah kau bergabung dengan geng ku?"

**B3**

**Park Chanyeol**

Namja jangkung kelas 11-B yang tadinya berpenampilan nerd itu kini terlihat sangat berubah. Belum lagi tadi ia di kejutkan dengan tawaran seorang Byun Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam gengnya yang demi Tuhan semua namja di sekolahnya mau masuk ke dalam geng itu.

Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat tampan, ia hanya saja terlalu malas untuk memperhatikan penampilannya sehingga ia lumayan sering menjadi sasaran bully teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Park. Ayah dan ibunya membuka usaha restoran yang sangat terkenal dan kakak perempuannya adalah seorang presenter. Ia tidak kaya, juga tidak miskin.

Chanyeol pandai bermain alat musik tapi ia tidak memperlihatkan kehebatannya kepada orang lain karena ia merasa hal itu tidak perlu untuk di pamerkan.

...

"Kau sangat berubah Yeol." Ucap Chen, teman sebangku Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun yang mengubahku."

"Yayaya, dan kurasa kau juga sudah mulai menyukainya."

DEG!

"A..Apa? Menyukai siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Menyukai Byun itu, siapa lagi memangnya?"

"Benarkah?"

"Menurutku. Tapi sebaiknya kau menyerah saja sebelum kau di tolak mentah-mentah olehnya." Ucap Chen.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Aku mendengar sendiri dari Xiumin hyung. Ia salah satu bartender dari club Baekhyun. Ia mengatakan padaku bahwa hampir setiap malam Baekhyun selalu datang ke club bersama teman-temannya. Entah hanya untuk nongkrong, minum, atau bahkan one night stand." Jelas Chen. "Dan apa kau lihat? Sepertinya teman Baekhyun yang bernama Sehun itu sangat terobsesi dengan Baekhyun."

**B3**

"Baek, kau sedang mabuk? Atau mungkin kemarin seorang yeoja memukul kepalamu saat melakukan one night stand kemarin?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kenapa kau menawarkan si Park idiot Chanyeol itu menjadi salah satu dari kita?"

Baekhyun berdecak lalu mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja Soo. Aku hanya mengerjai anak itu dan bukankah ia bisa kita jadikan sebagai pesuruh?"

"Iya sih."

"Yasudahlah, kalian duluan saja, dan jika Cho sonsaengnim menanyakan kemana aku, kalian bisa menjawab jika aku ada di perpustakaan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Kau mau ke perpustakaan? Baiklah, aku ingin ikut." Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba yang langsung di angguki oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus membaca buku biologi yang berada di depannya dan merasa jengah karena sepasang mata terus menatapnya dari samping selama kurang lebih lima belas menit.

"Cukup Sehun-ah. Katakan ada apa? Kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti ini?"

Sehun yang di tanyai seperti itu hanya mampu tersenyum. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak seperti ini Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun mau tidak mau tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sehun. "Benarkah?"

"Hmm. Hanya berdua denganmu tanpa di temani namja-namja labil itu."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau ada-ada saja Sehunnie."

"Ucapkan lagi."

"Hah?"

"Ucapkan lagi."

"Apanya?"

"Panggilan sayangmu untukku."

"Sehunnie." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang lembut.

"Lagi."

"Sehunnie."

"Lagi."

"Sehunnie, Sehunnie, Sehunnie, Sehunnie, Sehunnie, Sehunnie, Sehunnie, Sehunnie."

Sehun tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi chubby Baekhyun. "Aku merindukanmu dan merindukan lubangmu sayang." Bisik Sehun sededuktif di samping telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Memangnya sudah berapa lama kita tidak melakukannya huh?"

"Entahlah, rasanya sudah terlalu lama sampai aku tidak mengingat kapan terakhir kali kita melakukannya. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam? Di clubmu?"

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Sekarang-pun aku siap tuan Oh."

**Oh Sehun..**

Rumahnya hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari rumah Baekhyun. Ia sudah terbiasa melakukan segala hal bersama Baekhyun. Makan bersama Baekhyun, berpelukan bersama Baekhyun, mandi bersama Baekhyun, tidur bersama Baekhyun dan bahkan melakukan seks untuk yang pertama kalinya juga bersama Baekhyun.

Hubungan mereka di depan yang lain tidak terlalu intim. Hanya Luhan yang tahu jika ternyata Sehun dan Baekhyun lebih dekat dari yang teman-temannya kira. Sehun sudah terbiasa selalu bersama Baekhyun, jadi jangan salahkan jika seorang Oh Sehun begitu mencintai Byun Baekhyun dan menganggap Byun Baekhyun adalah cahayanya, dunianya, sumber kehidupannya, dan nafasnya.

**TBC!**

**Hayhay dan lagi ga bosen bosennya untuk mengeluarkan FF yang pairingnya ChanBaek vs HunBaek. Jadi jangan marah sama aku karena aku bikin ff nya pairing ini melulu karena aku emang ngefeel banget sama mereka TT**

**Gimana chapter satu alias chapter perkenalannya? Aku tahu cerita ini tuh terkesan biasa banget , tapi bolehlah kalian menghargai hasil karya auttor yang sudah cape-cape ngetik ini TT, jadi jangan menjadi siders ya, ingat harus review FF ini! Kalo reviewnya banyak atau melebihi dari batas yang kutentukan, aku akan dengan semangat mengerjakan FF ini dan mungkin update lebih cepat!**

**Oh ya, jangan heran kenapa Baekhyun di sini sifatnya kaya gini, jujur aja aku lebih suka uke on top, makanya aku buat karakter Baekhyun kaya gini, aku ga suka uke lemah dan selalu tersakiti. Haha. Di sini Baekhyun itu perfect banget deh! Ah pacarku *abaikan**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : B3 (Bad Boy Baekhyun)

Author : Mrs Byun.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kris Wu, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunBaek, and others.

Length : Chaptered.

Rate : M!

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

WARNING! : YAOI! TYPO! THE STORY IS MINE!

**BadBoyBaekhyun**

**CHAPTER 2**

Posisi Sehun saat ini sedang menindih Baekhyun di meja sambil terus melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu dan Baekhyun juga membalas ciuman itu tidak kalah bernafsunya. Air liur entah milik siapa sudah membasahi seluruh dagu Baekhyun bahkan sampai ke leher-lehernya.

Ciuman Sehun turun ke leher Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun bisa sedikit bernafas lega dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, tetapi belum berapa lama ia mengambil nafas, namun suara desahan mulai keluar dari bibirnya ketika Sehun memberikan kissmark di lehernya yang jenjang.

Tangan nakal Baekhyun sudah membuka kemeja Sehun, namun Sehun menahannya. "Kita akan bermain cepat sayang dan biarkan aku saja yang memuaskanmu aratchi?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan setelah itu Sehun langsung membuka celana Baekhyun begitu juga celana dalamnnya namun hanya sebatas lutut saja. Tangan Sehun mulai mengurut junior Baekhyun yang baru setengah tegang itu dan membuat junior itu lama kelamaan semakin membesar dari ukuran aslinya.

"Kau siap sayang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sedikit ragu. Eum, masalahnya sudah lama ia tidak menjadi posisi bawah dalam bercinta, apalagi pemanasan yang hanya sebentar membuat lubangnya masih kering dan belum licin.

Sehun menjilat hole Baekhyun agar sedikit basah dan ia mulai memasukan satu jarinya perlahan, dan menambahkan dua jari lagi sekaligus.

"Akh appo!"

Sehun menggerakan jemarinya di dalam hole Baekhyun agar hole Baekhyun semakin longgar dan di kiranya sudah pas, Sehun memposisikan juniornya di depan hole Baekhyun. Dengan sedikit tekanan, kepala junior Sehun sudah masuk ke dalam hole Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa memegang erat seragam Sehun.

Dengan sentakan kuat junior Sehun sudah tertanam di hole Baekhyun dan sebelum Baekhyun berteriak hingga mengganggu pengunjung lain, Sehun langsung membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya dan melumat bibir tipis itu.

Baekhyun menggoyangkan pinggulnya pertanda Sehun sudah bisa bergerak dan benar saja, Sehun dengan tidak sabarannya langsung mengeluar-masukkan miliknya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

"Arnghhh, yeaahh." Desah Baekhyun sedikit tertahan.

Sehun tidak banyak bicara atau melakukan apapun. Ia hanya fokus untuk mengenjot hole Baekhyun dan memainkan junior Baekhyun dengan jemarinya.

"Sehun.. nghh.. aku.. ahh.. mau keluarh."

Sehun menggerakan pinggulnya dengan membabi buta, membuat desahan tertahan Baekhyun menjadi tidak terkendalikan. Sebodo amat jika nanti ia akan ketahuan, orang yang melihatnya pasti akan mati di tangan Baekhyun.

"Bersama Baek."

Crott..

Crottt..

Crot..

Baik Sehun atau Baekhyun sama-sama terengah-engah. Sehun langsung ambruk di atas tubuh Baekhyun yang penuh peluh.

"Hole mu selalu sempit Baek, aku suka." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap keringat di dahi Baekhyun.

"Kau hebat, seperti biasa, tidak pernah mengecewakan."

Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh lalu segera beranjak bangun dari tubuh Baekhyun dan membuka seragamnya yang terkena sperma Baekhyun.

"Nanti malam kita jadi ke club mu kan? Perlu ku jemput?" Tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil membereskan seragamnya yang kusut. "Ani, tak perlu. Aku akan menyetir sendiri, lagipula aku bersama Chanyeol."

Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Baekhyun tak suka. "Chanyeol? Si culun itu? Kau mengajaknya ke club mu?"

"Yap~"

Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hey, kau jelek sekali saat cemberut seperti itu. Kajja kembali ke kelas." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menggandeng tangan Sehun.

"Matriks mempunyai beberaja jenis seperti matriks baris, matriks kolom, matriks persegi, matriks identi-" Ucapan Cho sonsaengnim terhenti ketika ada dua siswa yang baru masuk ke dalam kelasnnya sekarang dan langsung duduk di tempat mereka tanpa meminta maaf atas keterlambatan mereka.

"Ehm Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, darimana kalian?"

"Kami dari perpustakaan Cho sonsaengnim, apa Kyungsoo tak memberitahukannya padamu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menguap dan menatap tidak perduli ke arah papan tulis.

"Lalu bisa kau kerjakan soal di papan tulis ini?"

Dengan langkah tegas –namun sedikit tertatih- Baekhyun langsung berjalan ke depan kelasnya dan mengambil spidol dari tangan Cho sonsaengnim.

"Kenapa jalanmu seperti itu Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku hanya terpeleset tadi." Dan jawaban Baekhyun membuat Sehun di tempatnya sibuk menahan senyum.

Baekhyun mengamati soal matriks di depannya. Ah mudah sekali pikirnya.

3x = 12

x = 4

y+3y = 8

4y = 8

y = 2

Cho sonsaengnim hanya bisa melongo melihat jawaban Baekhyun yang 100% akurat dan tanpa cacat sama sekali. Meski memang nakal dan suka seenaknya, nilai akademis Baekhyun selalu jauh di atas rata-rata.

"Jawabanmu tepat Baekhyun, kau bisa kembali ke bangkumu."

...

"Ya, kau melakukan itu dengan Sehun ya?" Tanya Luhan tepat ketika Cho sonsaengnim keluar dari kelasnya.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Kalian memang melakukannya."

"Sudah tahu kenapa harus bertanya lagi?"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Penampilanmu kacau sekali Baek dan aku bisa mencium bau sperma dari tubuhmu dan astaga, aku baru melihat kissmark di lehermu yang satu ini sangat besar dan sangat merah."

Baekhyun menepis tangan Luhan. "Kau mau juga hem?"

Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung memukul kepala Baekhyun. "Dasar maniak!"

**B3**

"Kenapa di luar kelas kita ramai sekali Chen?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung ketika melihat pintu kelasnya tidak ada celah sedikit-pun untuk keluar, bahkan jendela kelasnya juga terbuka dan banyak kepala yang melihat ke luar kelas.

"Kalau kau penasaran kenapa tidak kau lihat saja sana?" Tanya Chen jengkel karena sekarang ia sedang menyalin PR Kimia milik Chanyeol yang sangat banyak.

Kasak-kusuk di depan kelas Chanyeol semakin tambah ramai dan Chanyeol bisa mendengar teriakan para yeoja yang memanggil nama Baekhyun.

Tunggu...

Baekhyun?

"Ya culun!"

Chanyeol terkaget ketika namja berandal kelasnya –Minho- memanggilnya dengan sangat keras. "Baekhyun menunggumu di luar."

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat. "A..Apa? Menungguku?"

Minho memutar bola matanya malas. "Apa kau tuli? Cepat keluar!"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol berlari ke arah pintu kelasnya dan beberapa siswi langsung mendengus melihatnya.

"Chanyeol!" Sapa Baekhyun dengan raut wajah cerianya. Baekhyun langsung menghampirinya dan memegang lengan namja jangkung itu.

"N..Ne?" Chanyeol yang di perlakukan seperti itu gugup setengah mati. Ayolah, seorang Byun Baekhyun memegang tangannya dan tersenyum kepadanya yang bukan siapa-siapa. Byun Baekhyun!

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke clubku nanti malam. Apa kau mau?"

"C..Club?"

"Ne, kau pasti akan suka. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama. Ia memang pernah ke club, itu juga karena ia ada urusan waktu itu.

"N..Ne."

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum. "Baiklah! Nanti aku akan menjemputmu jam 9 malam!"

Baekhyun terus tersenyum. "Aku ke kantin dulu ne. Apa kau juga mau ikut?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Ada tugas yang harus ku selesaikan."

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Baekhyun langsung berbalik namun refleks Chanyeol langsung menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu.. eum.. lehermu kenapa Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Ini hanya kissmark. Sudah ya, sampai ketemu nanti malam."

Chanyeol beberapa kali mengedipkan matanya. Sepolos-polosnya dia, dia juga tahu apa itu kissmark dan siapa yang melakukannya pada Baekhyun'nya'?

**B3**

Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam clubnya. Sebelumnya di mobil ia sudah sedikit membenahi penampilan Chanyeol agar terlihat lebih dewasa dan cool, juga sexy.

"Yang lain belum datang. Apa kau mau minum? Wine? Vodka?"

Chanyeol yang mendengar nama minuman itu hanya bisa terdiam dan diamnnya membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kris hyung, satu softdrink dan satu red wine." Ucap Baekhyun pada salah satu bartender dari 10 bartender yang ia punya.

Kris langsung meracik minuman Baekhyun dan memberikan kepada Baekhyun. "Ini untukmu cantik."

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. "Kebiasaanmu tidak pernah berubah hyung."

"Hey, kau itu memang cantik Baekhyunnie dan siapa yang bersamamu ini?" Tanya Kris sambil melirik Chanyeol.

"Teman baruku."

Kris menatap prihatin pada Chanyeol yang terlihat anak baik-baik dan bisa terjebak bersama setan kecil ini.

"Yeol, ayo ke dance floor!"

Tanpa meminta persetujan, Baekhyun langsung menarik Chanyeol dan membawa namja itu ke lantai dansa yang sesak. Para pengunjung sudah menari-nari gila di sana dan di depan panggung terlihat beberapa yeoja berpakaian sexy sedang sibuk meliuk-liukan wajahnya.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tertarik pada yeoja di atas panggung itu. Ia jauh lebih tertarik pada Baekhyun yang menari tak tentu arah di sampingnya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat bersemangat dan membuat wajahnya bersinar.

Baekhyun yang menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya menatapnya kini mulai menoleh dan matanya bertubrukan dengan mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengambil tangan Chanyeol lalu meletakannya di pinggang rampingnya sementara tangannya ia sampirkan di bahu tegap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerling nakal sambil membuat mimik wajah semenggairahkan mungkin. Ia menggerakan jemarinya untuk mengusap dada bidang Chanyeol dan jemarinya menari-nari di dada itu. Baekhyun juga sengaja mengigit bibir tipisnya berniat untuk menggoda Chanyeol

Tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah saling berhimpit sekarang. Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan sendiri debaran jantung Chanyeol di dadanya dan ia suka. Entah kenapa debaran jantung Chanyeol begitu membuatnya tenang.

Baekhyun dengan sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol dan demi Tuhan Baekhyun hampir saja mengeluarkan tawanya ketika melihat jakun Chanyeol bergerak naik-turun.

Sret~

Baekhyun merasakan sikunya di tarik paksa dan ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh ke dalam pelukan seseorang.

"Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat wajah seseorang yang memeluknya.

"Jangan berdekatan dengannya, aku tidak suka, kau itu hanya milikku Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun berdecak. "Serakah sekali hum?"

"Yang lain sudah menunggu kita di dalam kamar."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu melihat Chanyeoi yang masih berdiam di tempatnya. Tanpa banyak bicara Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan kiri Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya dan menarik tangan kanan Sehun dengan tangan kirinya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa berdecak melihat teman-temannya yang menegak alkohol dalam jumlah banyak. Baekhyun sebelumnya pasti akan langsung menarik botol yang sedang di minum oleh Kai dan langsung meminumnya tapi entah kenapa ia tidak punya mood untuk mabuk.

"Hey! Berhenti minum!"

Teman-temannya sontak memberhentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Woahh anggota baru juga datang rupanya." Ucap Kai sambil bertepuk tangan heboh.

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu duduk di salah satu sofa. "Jadi Chanyeol, peraturan untuk anggota kami adalah setiap malam kau harus selalu kesini dan bersama kami kapapun. Mungkin kau belum terbiasa tapi seiring berjalannya waktu kau pasti akan senang. Mengerti?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita main truth or dare untuk menyambut anggota baru." Ucap Luhan tak nyambung.

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Yasudah mainkan saja, aku suka dare."

Kini keenam namja itu sudah membuat lingkaran yang di tengah-tengah mereka terdapat botol soju yang kosong. Baekhyun sebagai pemilik club ini memulai permainan itu dan memutar botolnya. Botol itu mulai berputar dan perlahan-lahan kepala botol itu mengarah pada Kyungsoo.

"Truth or dare Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Truth."

"Apa kau pernah melakukan seks dengan orang lain selain Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil bersmirk.

"Pe..pernah."

Kai yang mendengar itu langsung memelototkan matanya pada Kyungsoo yang hanya di tanggapi pose piss dari namja bermata bulat itu.

Selanjutnya Luhan yang memutar botol itu dan kepalanya menuju ke arah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, truth or dare?"

Chanyeol yang kaget ternyata ia yang kena langsung sedikit tergagap.

"Da..Dare saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu buka bajumu." Ucap Luhan.

"M..Mwo?"

"Kau pilih dare kan? Jadi dare dariku adalah buka bajumu, apa kau mau aku membantu membukakannya?"

"Arasso."

Dengan pelan Chanyeol membuka satu persatu kancing kemejannya hingga terlepas semua dan menampilkan dada bidangnya dan abs di perutnya.

"Tubuhmu bagus juga. Yasudah, Sehun.'

Sehun dengan wajah poker facenya mulai memutar botol itu sambil berharap jika kepala botol itu akan mengarah pada...

"Ya Baekhyun! Kena kau!" Teriak Kai.

-Baekhyun.

"Aku pilih dare."

Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum. Entah kenapa keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya kali ini.

"Cium aku...

...di bibir.. yang lama."

Dan permintaan Sehun itu langsung membuat Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum. Sangat menyakitkan.

**TBC!**

**Eehemehem.. kkk. aku ingin berceloteh sebentar. Ini adalah chapter kedua dari bad boy Baekhyun, aku mau berterima kasih banyak sama yang udah mau review FF ku dan reviewnya memuaskan :D aku harap orang-orang yang kemarin review akan review lagi di chapter 2 ini dan buat yang belum review semoga kalian berhenti jadi silent readers dan mulai mereview F. Aku ga tahu nanti soal matematika matriks nya akan muncul apa engga, jadi misal ga muncul di hiraukan aja ya ^^ **

**Kalau kalian sulit ngebayangin Baekhyun itu kalau Bad boy kaya gimana, kalian bisa liat EXO x MCM, di sana gayanya Baekhyun macam songong-songong gitu dan aku suka **

**Aku lagi mabok HunBaek banget nih makin cinta sama couple itu ga tau kenapa. Mereka itu ngegemesinnya minta ampun So sweet juga lagi, aku jadi agak kehilangan ChanBaek feels kalau kaya gini caranya TT Terlebih momen ChanSoo banyak bertebaran, aku ga suka ChanSoo, tapi entah kenapa aku juga suka masukin pair ChanSoo di FF ku. hehe. Adakah yang mempunyai perasaan sama kaya aku?**

**Nah ini yang terpenting!**

**Buat kalian yang nonton TLP Apakah kalian sudah siaapppp? Kalau author jujur saja siap banget! Buat yang gabisa nonton jangan sedih hati ya, kalian pasti suatu saat nanti bakalan nonton :)**

**Sekali lagi adakah yang nonton di section VIP F dan belum punya teman? Kalian bisa bareng sama aku, kalau mau add aja bbm 7534a373 ya ^^**

**Mungkin aku mau hiatus dulu, entah untuk berapa lama karena aku kehilangan mood menulis, maaf alasannya seperti itu, tapi mohon di maklumi :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : B3 (Bad Boy Baekhyun)

Author : Mrs Byun.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek, HunBaek, and others.

Length : Chaptered.

Rate : M!

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

WARNING! : YAOI! TYPO! THE STORY IS MINE!

**BadBoyBaekhyun**

**CHAPTER 3**

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebentar lalu langsung tertawa. "Licik kau." Dan setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Sehun dan langsung duduk di paha namja tampan itu dan langsung mencium bibirnya ganas.

"Woowww." Ucapan itu keluar dari mulut ketiga namja di sana kecuali Chanyeol.

Sedangkan yang lain terlihat sangat menikmati adegan di depannya dan terus menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun tanpa berkedip, tapi Chanyeol lain sendiri, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan sibuk mengontrol pernafasannya yang sangat sesak.

Baekhyun menjambak rambut Sehun pelan untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Sudah puas tuan Oh?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih dalam pangkuan Sehun.

"Belum."

"Ish, kau ini." Baekhyun dengan jengkel langsung berdiri dan kembali ke tempat awalnya.

"Bibirmu manis Baek, seperti biasa." Ucap Sehun sambil menjilat bibirnya yang masih terasa manis.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, sementara Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak suka. Seperti biasa? Apa mereka memang sering melakukannya? Pikir Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan permainannya. Kyungsoo, putar."

Kyungsoo dengan cepat memutar botol itu dan kepala botol itu menunjuk ke arah Luhan.

"Luhannie, truth or dare?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memikirkan apa yang harus Luhan lakukan jika ia memilih dare.

"Dare!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Blow job Kai dan juniormu jangan sampai bangun."

"Shit!" Umpat Luhan.

**B3**

Ke-enam –dulunya lima- namja yang duduk di kantin menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh siswa maupun siswi di sekolah ini. Tentu kalian sudah pasti tahu dengan sangat siapa saja mereka. Tiga di antara mereka memilih untuk bersikap acuh dan tak perduli, namun Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kai beberapa kali tersenyum membalas sapaan yang di tujukan untuk mereka.

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar dan ia langsung membuka pesan yang di terimanya dan seringaian tercetak di bibirnya.

"Aku punya berita bagus. Malam ini akan ada balapan dan katanya hadiahnya sangat menarik." Ucap Baekhyun yang membuat perhatian seluruh temannya tertuju padanya.

"Jinjja? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak melakukannya." Ucap Luhan antusias.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan huh? Kau kan hanya bisa berdiri menonton kami balapan." Ucap Kai sambil menggetok kepala Luhan.

Luhan mendengus.

"Jadi bagaimana Sehun? Kai? Kalian ikut atau hanya aku yang akan melakukannya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku ikut, mana mungkin aku akan membiartkan mu sendiri di arena balap." Jawab Sehun.

"Kau Kai?"

"Aku ikut."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya. "Kau ikut Yeol?"

"A..Aku."

"Ikut saja ne?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan puppy nya.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya melihat tatapan itu. "Baiklah."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu langsung merangkul tangan Chanyeol. "Ku jemput kau jam 11 malam."

Belasan mobil balap sudah berjejer manis di arena balap itu. Diantaranya terdapat mobil balap berwarna biru yang terlihat sangat mahal dan keluarlah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari sana di ikuti dengan Sehun dan Luhan dari mobil berwarna biru di sebelah kanan mobil Baekhyun dan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang keluar dari mobil berwarna hitam di kiri mobil Baekhyun.

Semuanya –minus Chanyeol- segera bertos ria bersama para pembalas yang lain. Di lihat dari ke akrabannya, sepertinya Baekhyun cs sangat sering datang ke sana.

"Yo Baek, kau membawa siapa hah? Pacar barumu?" Tanya Jimin.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung meninju bahu Jimin keras. "Dia anggota baru geng ku bodoh."

Jimin lalu mengangguk. "Aku pergi dulu ingin memperisapkan mobilku, dan pastikan kau menang seperti biasa Baek."

"Kau meremehkan ku?"

"Never."

Baekhyun-pun langsung mendorong Jimin agar segera pergi menjauh dan menatap teman-temannya. "Kali ini karena ini adalah lomba balap berpasangan, pasangannya saat seperti kita pertama tadi. Aku dengan Chanyeol, Sehun dengan Luhan dan Kai dengan Kyungsoo." Ucap Baekhyun.

Semuannya mengangguk setuju namun sebuah suara keluar dari mulut Sehun. "Aku ingin denganmu Baek." Sehun protes.

"Apa? Mana bisa begitu? Luhan tidak begitu bisa menyetir."

"Tapi aku tidak mau melihatmu terus berdekatan dengan Chanyeol!" Teriak Sehun.

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar namanya di ucapkan Sehun dengan sekeras itu. Chanyeol jadi berfikir sendiri, sebenarnya Sehun dan Baekhyun itu ada hubungan apa sampai-sampai Sehun menjadi seperti ini.

"Sehun-ah." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang di lirihkan, berharap namja itu bisa melembut.

"Tidak-tidak." Sehun tetap tak setuju. "Kau bersama Luhan saja dan aku yang bersama Chanyeol!"

"APA? Aku tidak mungkin mencium Luhan." Bantah Baekhyun.

Sret~

Sehun dengan cepat menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menjauh dari arena balap dan hanya bisa di ikuti dengan tatapan teman-temannya.

"Sebenarnya, sejauh apa hubungan Baekhyun dengan Sehun?" Pertanyaan itu keluar saja dengan tiba-tiba dari mulut Chanyeol dan membuat ketiga orang di sana menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

...

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat Sehun terus menarik tangannya ke tempat yang lumayan sepi. Saat sedang marah seperti ini, Baekhyun tidak berani melawan Sehun. Sehun akhirnya menghentikan kakinya dan ia langsung menghadap ke arah Baekhyun. Tanpa sempat mengucapkan satu huruf-pun, bibir tipis Baekhyun sudah langsung di gapai oleh bibir namja tampan di depannya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dan tak membalas ciuman Sehun. Ia hanya membiarkan Sehun menghisap bibirnya dan menjelajahi seluruh isi mulutnya tanpa membalasnya sama sekali. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya itu lalu menempelkan keningnya pada kening Baekhyun yang tertutup poni.

"Kau tahu tentang perasaanku padamu kan Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun dan itu entah kenapa membuat jantungnya perdebar.

"Pe..perasaan apa?" Baekhyun bertanya, itu bukan berarti ia tidak tahu. Ia bahkan tahu dengan sangat jelas jika Sehun mencintainya, tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak perduli karena Sehun masih belum menuntut apa-apa.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu Baek, nyatanya orang bodoh saja juga pasti bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan ia segera mendorong pelan dada bidang Sehun. "Sehun-ah, pertandingan akan mulai sebentar lagi, sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap dan jangan lupa pakaikan Luhan sabuk pengaman." Setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun langsung menjauh dari Sehun dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

Bugh!

Sehun meninju pohon yang berada di sampingnya, ia tidak bisa memendam amarahnya lagi. Ia benar-benar kesal. Ini sama saja dengan penolakan tidak langsung bukan?

"Argh! Sungguh Baek, kau membuatku gila!"

**B3**

Brummm.. Brummm..

Suara mesin mobil terdengar sangat jelas, Baekhyun sudah memegang gigi mobilnya bersiap untuk tancap gas, namun ia tidak lupa dengan peraturan yang di buat jika ini adalah pertandingan berpasangan.

"Yeol, kemari." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya mengerutkan alisnya. Kemari kemana?

"Kemari dekatkan tubuhmu."

Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti apa-apa menurut saja untuk mendekatrkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis dan membuat Chanyeol terpana dan dengan cepat Baekhyun langsung mencium bibir Chanyeol.

DEG!

Chanyeol tersentak kaget ketika ia merasa benda kenyal dan basah menempel di bibirnya. Jantungnya sudah berdebar tidak karuan. Baekhyun menciumnya! BAEKHYUN MENCIUMNYA! Mata keduanya sma-sama tidak terpejam dan terus menatap satu sama lain. Bedanya Chanyeol terlihat gugup setengah mati sementara Baekhyun terlihat santai-santai saja.

Ciuman itu terputus karena seorang yeoja sexy berjalan ke tengah-tengah arena balap sambil membawa bendera. Baekhyun langsung kembali ke posisinya dan memegang gigi mobilnya. Yeoja sexy itu langsung menaikan bendera yang berada di tangannya dan Baekhyun langsung tancap gas.

Baekhyun menginjak pedal gasnya sambil terus berkonsentrasi, di depannya ada belokan ke kanan dan dengan cepat ia mengganti gigi mobilnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya dan itu menimbulkan suara decitan yang keras. Baekhyun menambah lagi kecepatan mobilnya karena ia melihat melalui kaca sepion ada mobil yang ia ketahui milik Daehyun mempunyai jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan mobilnya sekarang.

Chanyeol memegang seat belt nya erat. Bukan, bukan karena ia takut dengan kecepatan mobil Baekhyun yang jauh di atas rata-rata. Ia masih sibuk untuk mengatur detakan jantungnya akibat ciuman Baekhyun tadi.

Jalanan yang di lewati Baekhyun sangat berkelok-kelok, tapi untung Baekhyun sudah sangat sering melakukan balapan liar sehingga itu bukan menjadi masalah besar untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah melihat tulisan finish di depannya dan tanpa menunggu lama ia langsung menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

***

Baekhyun menatap malas rivalnya –Daehyung- yang tampak sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "Wow, chukkae Byun Baekhyun, aku memang tidak pernah bisa menang melawanmu cantik." Ucap Daehyun sambil mencolek dagu Baekhyun.

"Jangan menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotormu brengsek." Ucap Sehun yang sedari tadi menahan geram.

"Ouhh, uri Sehunnie cemburu ne?" Tanya Daehyun meledek.

Sehun hendak ingin meninju wajah tampan Daehyun, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika Baekhyun mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Kita masih harus sekolah besok." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun langsung melepaskan tangan Sehun dan beralih menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil Baekhyun.

"Brengsek." Geram Sehun.

**B3**

"Sehun kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun saat ia tak mendapati Sehun di bangkunya.

"Entahlah, ia hanya bilang padaku bahwa ia tidak masuk hari ini tapi tidak memberikan alasannya. Memangnya ia tidak memberitahumu?" Tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu menggeleng. Tidak biasanya Sehun seperti ini. Biasanya jika namja itu tidak masuk ia pasti memberitahunya kepada Baekhyun dan semalam Sehun juga tidak mengiriminya pesan selamat malam dan selamat tidur padanya, biasanya Sehun tidak pernah absen melakukannya meski namja itu sangat lelah, tetapi kemarin malam Sehun tidak melakukannya juga.

"Lu, apa Sehun marah padaku ya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Eh?"

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengirimi Sehun pesan yang berisikan mengapa namja itu tidak masuk sekolah, namun sampai bel berbunyi menandakan sekolah berakhir, tidak ada balasan dari Sehun. Baekhyun terus uring-uringan karena Sehun juga tidak kunjung membalas pesannya.

Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelepon Sehun saja, namun pada panggilan yang entah keberapa ratus kali Baekhyun lakukan, Sehun juga tidak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya.

Ini sudah tiga hari Sehun tidak masuk sekolah dan sudah tiga hari juga Sehun tak membalas satu-pun pesan atau panggilan Baekhyun dan itu membuat mood Baekhyun menurun. Ia menjadi sangat tempramental, bahkan teman-temannya juga ikut menjadi objek kekesalan Baekhyun. Pernah suatu kali Chanyeol menanyainya dan ia langsung membentak namja itu karena saking pusingnya memikirkan Sehun.

Mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan, tapi Baekhyun memang sangat mengkhawatirkan Sehun dan ia tidak mau Sehun marah padanya. Baekhyun dengan tidak sabar menjalankan mobilnya kerumah Sehun, ia harus memastikan namja itu baik-baik saja dan tidak marah padanya.

Baekhyun dengan cepat turun dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah Sehun yang seperti rumah sendiri untuknya. Baekhyun langsung menaiki 2 anak tangga sekaligus agar bisa dengan secepatnya sampai ke kamar Sehun.

Tok..tok..tok..

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun dengan tidak sabaran sampai ia mendengar suara yang ia yakini adalah suara Sehun, suara yang sudah 3 hari tidak ia dengar.

Cklek..

Sehun membuka pintunya dan sedikit terkejut ketika ia melihat Baekhyun berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Baek-"

Greb~

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Sehun dengan sangat kuat, Sehun bahkan sempat terdorong ke belakang karena saking kuatnya tubuh Baekhyun menabrak Sehun.

"Hiks." Suara isakan terdengar dan Sehun langsung berubah menjadi panik.

"Baek, kenapa menangis?"

"Hiks.. Kemana kau selama tiga hari ini bodoh? Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilanku hah? Ku kira terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu asal kau tahu."

**TBC!**

**Hayoloooohhhh TT Jadi sebenernya Baekhyun suka sama siapa sih? TT Author pun juga bingung. kkk.. mian ne, updatenya terlalu lama dan aku juga kan lagi hiatus, jadi updatenya gabisa sering-sering kaya dulu.**

**Gimana untuk chapter ini? Apakah memuaskan atau malah ngebosenin? Jangan lupa review ya ^^ Review kalian adalah penyemangat author buat ngelanjutin FF ini dan juga beberapa FF ke depan.**

**Oh iya, kalian tahu film Hunger games ga? Author lagi ngebayangin gimana kalau itu di jadiin FF ChanBaek version, pasti keren banget! Sayangnya aja belom ada nih yang buat, author sih pengen banget ngebuatnya tapi rasanya terlalu malas. Hehe.**

**Kalian juga tahu? Aku lupa namanya ent apa tapi dia yang waktu itu bawa sistar sama apink yang shinzui (?) itu ngasih kode EXO mau konser lagi di INA , Gimana dong TT aku bakalan galau berat kalau emang EXO konser lagi di INA apalagi dalam tahun ini atau bahkan tahun depan TT aku rasa kalian juga belum siap TT**

**Luhan udah sembuh dari sakitnya loh! Author seneng dia udah bisa ikut TLP Beijing, hehe.**

**Terakhir, jangan lupa review! **


End file.
